Pressure sores, also known as decubitus ulcers, pressure ulcers, and/or bedsores, are damage to areas of tissue commonly caused by continuous pressure on and/or decreased blood flow to the affected area. The shearing of tissue layers can also lead to the formation of pressure sores. Pressure sores commonly form in tissues that are in close proximity to bones. For example, the skin around heels, hips, sacrum, back, back of head, elbows, and/or ankles can be particularly susceptible to such injury. Once a pressure sore develops, a person is at risk for developing further complications and health injuries, such as sepsis and/or amyloidosis.
People who are restricted in their movement, such as the elderly, and those who are bedridden, in wheelchairs, or otherwise limited in their range of movement are at increased risk for developing pressure sores. Keeping a person's skin clean and dry has been known to decrease the chances of developing pressure sores. In addition, to decrease the risk and/or to prevent pressure sores, people with limited mobility are encouraged to continually change body positions at regular time intervals. For example, the nursing staff in a hospital may repeatedly turn or rotate a bedridden patient at a set time interval (e.g., every couple hours) to relieve pressure on injury-prone tissue areas of the patient. Other methods for preventing pressure sores include the use of mattresses that redistribute the pressure on skin areas prone to developing pressure sores. Similarly, pillows and/or cushions are used to redistribute the weight for people who are generally immobile, who sit and/or lie for long durations, and/or are wheelchair or bed bound.
In situations where a person is dependent upon a nurse or caretaker to change their body position, the caretaker may not always be able to move/adjust the person at a consistent time interval. For instance, the caretaker may be called upon to perform tasks elsewhere and unable to adjust the person at regular time intervals. Further, pressure-relieving cushions, pillows and mattresses may wear out, compress and/or otherwise lose their pressure-relieving efficacy over time. Moreover, the cost of specialized mattresses and regular nursing care may be cost-prohibitive.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.